Children of the Dreamers
by Aurora of the Silver Jewel
Summary: Sequel to the Helper of Dreamers! The children of IK, MS, KS, and Shippou finally meet each other. The children meet new friends and love starts flying in the air, and the same love from the parents end. Going to be R VERY soon. Lemons. Sorry it took so l
1. Prolouge

AN: I don't own anyone from the anime _Inuyasha. _ But I do own any of the original characters, that do appear in this fan fiction and my first one _The Helper of Dreamers. _

A young woman around fifteen was in a tree near a mountain area. The wind gently blew as she slept. All that could be seen of her was her white kimono and her wolf tail which was black and white. It was wrapped in beads. Black was as well on her white kimono. 

Then five companions passed under her. But none of them could tell she was there. There was seemingly three humans and two youkais. One dog and the other a fox. Two girls and three boys. One of the boys had a staff, black hair and purple-black eyes. Bangs that parted in the middle and a low pony-tail, with short tassels. His robes were black and dark blue. The woman next to him, had black hair and the same eyes as him. She wore red eye shadow. Her kimono was red, black, and dark blue. She had a scythe like weapon. 

The dog youkai had silver hair and golden orbs. But of course kawaii (cute) dog ears. His kimono was terra cotta (well a light orange-red color) and a nice shade of blue. He had clawed hands. The last tow one boy and the second girl. She was the adorable fox youkai cub. She had light green eyes and bright red hair which was pulled back in a high ponytail. She had long hair, that was held by a purple ribbon. Her fox tail was the same color as her hair. Her fox like feet were a brownish color. Her outfit were a variety of purples and a top that was magenta with white dots. She sat on a much older boys shoulders. He had black hair that went to the middle of his back. It had a slight part in the middle. He had golden eyes. His kimono was blue-green and black. 

"Big brother. Where did mom and dad say to meet them?" The silvered haired boy turned to his younger brother. "Somewhere close. We are going to meet up with everyone else's parents and some other friends of theirs." The black haired boy nodded and they continued on their journey. What they didn't know was that there next meeting would change them, from their former selves. They would soon understand themselves and each other. 

Okay this part is over. This is only the prologue. I hope some of them are easy to see WHO are there parents. But I hope I haven't confused you guys too much. Till the next chapter has been typed, and posted bai!

~Aurora


	2. Meeting the Wolf

AN: I don't own anyone from the anime _Inuyasha. _But I do own any original character that have appeared in this fan-fiction and my first one _The Helper of Dreamers. _They may be only borrowed with my permission first!!

The five continued to walk. Then the black haired, golden eyed boy mumbled. "That Sakura tree we passed not to long ago… there was…" His older brother heard and shouted. "Akioinu it is nothing to worry about!" Akioinu only nodded "I guess your right Ryoten." Yet he knew there was something strange about that tree. I different scent was mingled with the aroma of the tree. "How much longer do you think, Taryo?" The boy in robes turned to Ryoten. "Not much longer. A few minutes." Taryo was the oldest of the group. Second oldest was Ryoten. "Good night, little Kinmi." Akioinu said to the fox cub on him. Kinmi was the youngest. She was curled into a boll on the 1/4 youkai. "Could you hold her Kikumi?" The black haired woman turned and nodded. Akioinu and Kikumi were around the same age, apart only a few months. She was older than he. He picked Kinmi and handed her to Kikumi. The young woman cuddled the cub. 

"I'm glad its not to far off, Taryo." Taryo smiled at his little sister. In no time Akioinu smiled and ran. "MOM!" he ran and hugged an older woman. "Eh, Kagome are they here yet?" A silvered haired, dog eared man appeared who was Inuyasha. "Father" Ryoten said. "Dad" Akioinu whispered and let go of his mother. "Come on you two." He turned to the other three. "Your parents are here too." They all smiled and walked into an open area. No one really changed except for Shippou. He was taller and his hair was a bit lighter, and appeared more fox like. "Here Shippou." He held out his arms to hold his daughter. "We only need three more." 

"Three more mom?" Kagome nodded. Ryoten was just like his father besides in looks… arrogant, stubborn most of the time, and very easy to anger. "Keh… Akioinu stop asking so many damn questions." then stood and walked off. Annoyed. Akioinu was a bit depressed in himself, he wished that he wouldn't annoy his brother so. 

Ryoten trekked through the forest. He growled in frustration. Then whimpered. He wished he hadn't lashed out at his little brother like that. But he couldn't… help it. He loved Akioinu (As a brother alright! Get your minds out to the gutter you sicko's!) but he knew he was quick to anger while his black haired younger brother was mellow and easy to distress and please.. "Damn! I wish I was a bit more mellow like him." He sat and pondered, until her heard whimpering. He looked over to see… a wolf limping. He carefully waltzed over seeing the wolf was black and white. It seemed to be in pain. He saw that it had a cut on it's front leg. Unknown to many even his family, even though he was quick to temper. He was also very kind and gentle. He tore off a piece of his kimono and tenderly wrapped it around the wolf's wound. It winced then looked at him. He was shocked by how beautiful and expressive it's eyes were. On was silver the other a dark blue. He started to stroke the wolf's black and white fur. "I think you'll be alright." He spoke softly. Strangely he felt like it knew him now. The wolf stood, and rubbed it's head against his. It then licked his lips, and ran off. Ryoten smiled a feeling suddenly pulled at him. _That was no normal wolf. _The thought. "I better go back and apologize to Akioinu…" He knew it wouldn't be easy all things considering. 

A man and woman waited in the mountains holding each others hands. Waiting for there child to come so they could leave for a gathering. "Don't worry Shinrami." said the black haired and dark blue eyed wolf. "I know Kouga." said Shinrami, her light crimson hair flew with the wind. Her silver eyes filled with little worry. "Sorry I'm a little late." said a young woman. Her kimono was white with black and lavender. Her tail and hair were black and white, her tail was wrapped in beads. Her ears were just like a wolf's Her ears were doubled pierced. On her left ear her earrings were joined by a chain. The right was normal studs. Two pairs of beads shown from her bangs, which were parted in the middle. Her tassels were long and went to her shoulders. The pair of beads one was long while the other was short. "What happened to your arm?" She looked at the blood on the arm. "I grazed my arm. Then a boy with cute puppy ears helped me." Shinrami's ears twitched with the word 'puppy.' _Must have been one of Inuyasha's sons. _She mused. "Kouga my dear, we should make haste. Our friends would be worried." Kouga nodded. "Come my little Yukiten." Her eyes one silver and one dark blue. Her silver had a slit the other one seemed to have a slit. They expressed like for that puppy who helped her. Her clawed hands went through her hair that went a bit passed her shoulders. She followed her parents. 

Yay! Another chapter done. Hehehe. Oh and I do have pictures of the children. And finally a picture of Shinrami with her mark. It took me awhile but I finally finished that one. If anyone wants to see them let me know. Okay. Till next time bai!

~Aurora 


	3. Love and Embarrassment

*You guys know my disclaimer, so I don't need to say it again.* 

But thanks to my reviews. ^_^

Kagome held the Shikon no Tama in her slender hands as Inuyasha snaked his arms around her waist. He kissed her head. Ryoten was away sitting against a tree. He couldn't get his mind off the wolf. Soon Akioinu came and sat next to him. "I'm sorry for annoying you…" Ryoten lifted his hand and rubbed his brothers hair. "Feh! You shouldn't be sorry. It's not your fault." the fourteen year old smiled. "I wonder what is taking Shinrami and Kouga so long?" Sango wondered. Inuyasha scoffed. "I bet their…" 

****

*BANG* His head planted into the ground. "damn…" he uttered. Ryoten and Akioinu smiled while everyone else laughed… well except for Inuyasha. Ryoten heard a beautiful bell like laugh. He looked over to see the most beautiful creature on two legs. He stared into her eyes. He recognized them somehow. 

She instantly recognized him. He was the one who helped her. "Shinrami it's good to see you." Sango said. Kouga smiled and snaked his arm around her. "This is Yukiten, our daughter." She blushed. "She looks like her mother." Kagome stated. Yukiten blushed even more. "I tell her that a lot." Kouga muttered. Taryo went over and lead her over to a place where she could sit. He was about to touch her…. "Aahhh!! ETCHI!! (pervert)" She then smacked him. "Like father, Like son." Shinrami laughed. Taryo rubbed his cheek where a red mark started to form. Miroku dumbly laughed, and Sango just laughed like everyone else. Yukiten then noticed Ryoten was staring at her. She started feeling a little hot. She didn't make eye contact with him. He crawled over to her, she smelled like wolf and roses to him. He noticed she blushed more. Then he saw a blood stain oh her arm. "What happened?" She moved her arm away. "I cut it while walking." Ryoten nodded. "Mom didn't you say Shinrami was a dream youkai?" Kikumi asked. Sango nodded. "I said she was part. She's half human and 1/4 cat and dream youkai." Kagome nodded. "So Yukiten would be half wolf, ¼ human, and 1/8 everything else. Yukiten could feel Ryoten's eyes on her, yet she was pleased with his fascination with her. 

"Ryoten I think Yukiten needs space from your nose." Ryoten nodded at his brother and moved away. Akioinu winked at her, he knew she was starting to feel uncomfortable under his older brother's gaze. She smiled back and mouthed a 'thank you'. She started to smell everyone's aroma. She wanted to memorize those scents. Her brain put a scent with each person around her. Sango=lavender. Miroku=mint. Shippou=fox. Kagome=chocolate and vanilla. Inuyasha=dog. She looked at the other children like herself. She soon knew there names and there aroma's. Taryo=herbs. Kikumi=chrysanthemums. Kinmi=fox with peonies. Akioinu=light dog with flowery scent. Finally Ryoten=more dog with Jasmine. She breathed in more of Ryoten's aroma. Did she fall in love at first site? _Maybe…_ She thought. 

Hours later Yukiten climbed a tree, and looked at the piece of cloth around her arm. "He seems so kind and gentle away from people. But around them he seems… so… rude and arrogant." She could tell Ryoten seemed so amazed by her. She didn't know what to do or how to deal with him. "Ah hell I'll figure it out." 

Kagome sat in luke-warm water releasing her tension. Soon she felt a strong pair of arms around her neck. "Inuyasha…" she whispered. He lightly touched her neck with his finger tips. She rose from the water and faced him. Her knee was in his crotch, he moaned. He pulled her close and kissed her. He hurried to get his clothes off, as he got more aroused and hard. She pleasured him by using her hands on his harden length. He almost couldn't take it, he wanted to take her again like he had done many times before. He nipped at her nose, then her neck. He bent his head and licked her erected nipples. While his clawed hands when down to her woman hood, and started causing her to have orgasms. He laid her down and continued to nip and lick her. She gasped and moaned. He wanted her more so when she started massaging his ears. He kissed her firmly. He then placed himself ready. He slowly entered her. Very slowly to infuriate her. He was half way in she forced the rest of him in her. He was shocked at first, but smiled. Every time he and Kagome made love he thanked Shinrami. He thanked her for getting them together. He went harder and faster, ahs grasped his shoulders. He growled in lust. He howled while Kagome screamed at climax. He thrust a few more times before he fell off to the side and slept. She climbed on him and fell asleep. 

Yukiten heard all the noise but didn't move. She didn't want to know what was going on. All she knew was Kagome and Inuyasha were together. She then noticed someone at the foot of the tree. "What is it Ryoten?" he smiled. "May I come up?" She nodded. He climbed up and sat on a different branch than her, but still facing her. "Do I know you from somewhere?" She shook her head, but she knew she was lying. "I could swear I've seen your eyes before." She only smiled. "You've got me. Now I'm going to sleep. Good night Ryoten." Ryoten shyly smiled. "Good night Yukiten." When she was sure he was asleep, she leaned over and kissed his cheek. Snuggled on her branch and fell right to sleep. 

The next morning Yukiten thought about getting into the water… but she remembered about last night. She remained in the tree. She watched Ryoten breath. Her heart was beating… fast. She looked at the part of his kimono he had put around her arm. The more she thought the more she liked. What was causing this felling? She breathed harder, she needed a walk. She jumped down and walked, she walked past her parents walked into the forest. And Ryoten was on her mind, she did thing he was cute. But when with people he was so rude, it was like he didn't want people to know his true nature. But alone he was so… sweet. She could see every emotion in his eyes. When she first met him she saw guilt and sadness. The next time she saw no anger, or things like that. What she saw somewhat scared her. It was curiosity and attraction towards her. She climbed up in a different tree to think, she wondered if her being in heat had caused her to think like this… or was it all real? All those emotions she saw was true

Ryoten awoke and didn't see Yukiten there. He was slightly saddened she wasn't there. He jumped down and walked to where everyone else was. He didn't see his parents. He was more sad when Yukiten was there. Shinrami smiled sensing his distress. "Don't worry, she's been going off by herself a lot lately." Ryoten only nodded. Akioinu could smell some of the distress around his brother. In fact everyone could tell. Then Kagome and Inuyasha came and smiles were on there faces. They could also tell Ryoten was worried about something. "Ryoten what is wrong?" Ryoten looked at his mother and smiled. "Nothing I'm fine." He fibbed. No one pushed him for more information. He then went for al walk, he never passed her. 

Everyone was talking when he returned talking about back then. Miroku still had the rosary around his hand even thought he didn't have his Air Void. As did Kikumi and Taryo. They talked about Naraku, Kikyo, and other people they had ran into. Ryoten stayed for two minutes before he left again. While the other kids were listening intensively. 

Yukiten walked to where Kagome and Inuyasha were earlier in the morning. She stripped to nothing. She slipped herself in and relaxed. A few minutes later she started to smell dog with Jasmine. She knew she had to get dressed before he was there. She stood and turned. What she had failed to notice was he was closer than she thought. Her eyes were closed, when she fully turned she opened them. She uttered "eep!" and turned bright red. They stood there for the longest time. He was staring at her, she could see the…the desire in his eyes. She then dove back into the water. She still saw the desire, but she also saw amusement and embarrassment in his golden orbs. 

He was embarrassed to see her nude, yet he enjoyed it. He again wanted to see that… body… He couldn't help but think. He knew he was getting aroused and hard every second he thought about her. He breathed hard and swallowed. He was red like she was. He then remembered something his mother had told him. _The first woman you see nude, will usually become your mate for life. It was that with your father. _(Sorry if I wrong. But I'm sure if Inuyasha ever saw Kikyo nude. But who cares!) His blush deepened. Him mating with her! That would be… heaven. He couldn't move. Her naked body was vivid in his mind. "Do you mind!" She shouted. He finally shook his head. "I'm sorry." She could tell he meant it. The turned his back as she walked out of the water. She hurriedly got dressed. "Okay you can look." he turned she still red in the face. "Let's go back." She only nodded. "Alright." She said nervously. Then he realized where he had see her eye before… that wolf! He gently pulled back her sleeve. He inspected the make-shift bandage. It was exactly the same color, texture, etc like his kimono. It was only stained with a bit of blood. "You're the wolf from last night…" Yukiten looked away. "You were weren't you?" she nodded. He wasn't mad at her. "Thank you, for telling me." He lightly kissed her cheek. She got more flushed. "Your… your welcome." For some reason, he felt like he was in heaven. "Let's go." They walked his arm latched to her. 

Ha-ha poor Yukiten. Caught taking a little dip, and seen nude. Well, not really her fault. Thanks to all my readers, reviews and the like. ^_^ I hope you all are liking the story so far. I wouldn't want to disappoint anyone too badly. I love you all! Bai

~Aurora


	4. Teasing the Puppy

You all know my disclaimer, so I don't need to say it again. 

Ryoten unlatched his arm before they got back. He turned back to his normal self when they were seen. Everyone could see they were red. Shinrami laughed, for she found out what happened. Akioinu who was also a curious boy, crawled over and asked what had happened. She whispered it in his ear. Let's just say he turned redder than Ryoten. But he slightly giggled. Shinrami didn't open her mouth again for it was embarrassing for someone you barely knew to see you naked. 

Yukiten jumped up in a tree and didn't look at Ryoten. Her arms were crossed. Ryoten looked at her his eyes glittered. He got harder every time he thought of her. He was distressed that she wasn't looking, smiling, at him or laughing with or at him. He… wanted to be with her. What he didn't know as that she was in heat and she didn't want to be tempted by him. 

He left her alone which she wanted. But she looked at him from time to time. Her tail moved restlessly. The beads of her tail hitting the bark of the tree. It was driving Ryoten insane. He liked her. She looked up at the sky. _Great a new moon. _But it wasn't the first it was the second new moon. As the sun went down her hair and eyes turned black, and her ears turned human. No claws and no tail. The beads that were once on her tail, fell to the ground with a thud. Ryoten turned to the noise. "Yukiten?" 

"Yes, Ryoten?" He stood, and looked up into the tree to see a human instead of a wolf like woman. "You change into a human?" She frowned. "Not at will. Only the wolf form is at will. And I do that only when I need to cover a lot of ground in a short amount of time." Ryoten looked thoughtful "Oh." She sighed. "Please leave me be." He only nodded. He left her be. _I wish you would open up… to me. _He over heard Yukiten's mother ask Shippou. "Hey Shippou, where's your mate?" Shippou got all teary eyed. He looked at his girl and said. "She died a year ago…" Shinrami looked sympathetically at him. "I'm sorry Shippou." The fox smiled at her, and nodded. 

Days passed everyone was having fun being with each other. Yukiten with in those days was finally in, and her heat had passed. She realized everything she saw and experienced was real, and not imagined from her heat time. Her heart was telling her to get close to him, to get to know Ryoten. She stood and walked into the forest. Ryoten looked up and saw her. No one saw him follow her. But he couldn't find her. _Where did that wolf go? _He wondered. He couldn't even smell her sweet aroma. That sweet smell of roses, all she could smell was Sakura trees. She watched from the tallest branch of the trees. She knew he was looking for her. She didn't move an inch laying on the branch. She loved watching his confusion and frustration. She lied comfortably on the branch, watching him. 

Akioinu was the only one who saw his older brother follow Yukiten. _I think he likes her._ He thought. Kinmi looked at the 1/3 dog youkai. "What's wrong, yes wrong Akioinu-san?" He only smiled at the fox cub. "Nothing little Kinmi." She cuddled into him. "Night, night." He smiled grew. Shippou smiled too, "She likes being near you." The black hair boy only nodded. Inuyasha and Kagome only laughed. As did everyone else. Then out of no where Akioinu smelled dog with orchid. As did Inuyasha. But Inuyasha smelled more that just that… 

Even from far away, Yukiten could smell the scent too. But she could also smell blood with it. She jumped out of the tree and ran back with Ryoten hot on her heels. She soon saw the girl, and grabbed her as she fainted. "She'll be alright, weak from a bit of blood loss." Akioinu blushed at the sight of this female dog youkai. "Who is she?" he asked. Ryoten came out and saw Yukiten holding the girl. After a few minutes she said. "Her name is Ginume." She had black hair and normal youkai ears. She wore a light blue outfit much like Sango's battle outfit. She carried a sword about her waist, and a blue staffed scythe in her hands. She had cloth on her hands that didn't cover her fingers. Also around her waist was lavender cloth that was like a half skirt that went to her ankles. She had dark purple shoulder coverings. The collar was lined with purple and held with a black bead. A gold mark came from the collar that curled slightly. She had claws. Her bangs were parted in the middle. Her hair was tied low, and hung loose. She had two light blue marks on each side of her face. Purple eye shadow, and lavender mark on her forehead that looked like one triangle and four circles, two at two tips and two at the last tip of the triangle. Her left ear had three earrings while the right only had two. Two hoops and one dangle. Her right had two studs. She looked to be about Akioinu's age. Yukiten laid her against a tree. She laid there for hours before she finally woke up. Everyone was asleep besides Akioinu. He looked over at her. He was attracted to her eyes, they looked like caramel that had a bit of gold in them. "Are you alright… Ginume?" She was shocked. "How did you know?" He blushed "We have two part dream youkai's in our mitts." She got the 'ohh' look and blushed as well. _That boy looks somewhat cute. _She couldn't take her caramel eyes off his golden ones. "What is your name?" "Akioinu…" She smiled. He smiled back. 

YAY!! Another one done. I hope you guys like this chapter. Oh and yes I do have a picture of Ginume. Let me know if you want to see her, but I think most of you will hehehe. There is going to be some naughty things happening in the next few chapters to let you know, but I ain't tellen. Sorry. Thanks to all my reviews and reads alike, till the next chapter bai!

~Aurora


	5. The Scent to the Future

No disclaimer needed 

Yukiten was a bit sad that everyone had to leave. Especially Ryoten. "Till the next time we meet." Ginume had left earlier that day, and was watching from a tree. "Akioinu is so cute." She murmured to herself. Even she could tell that Ryoten and Yukiten liked each other. She had gotten to know them and liked them, even though that was just last night from Akioinu. She smiled _Till I see you again Akioinu. _She turned and left. Inuyasha's, Miroku's, and Shippou's families went the same way while Kouga's went another. Yukiten looked back and saw Ryoten look back as well. His eyes looked said. She wished she could comfort him, but alas she couldn't. She only smiled and waved. He was surprised but he waved back. 

As she got home as usual the other male wolves around the area, gathered. They flirted with her. They were impossible! She smacked them all down, and continued to follow her parents. But they persisted as usual. She wished Ryoten was here. He would have stopped them. She was getting tired of this she then took her fist and slammed them all. Shinrami giggled. She could really fight. There were at least twenty males on her and she just had taken them all, and won. They laid on the ground, out cold. A nerve shown on her forehead. 

Ryoten wished he could show Yukiten the other world he had been raised in with mother, father and brother. Ryoten remembered on many occasions when he held his father's sword Tetsusaiga. He took in the scent of the shrine. But he missed Yukiten. But he did smile when he saw his Uncle Souta. "Uncle!" Akioinu shouted and ran. Kagome laughed. Souta patted his nephews shoulder. "Sis, lunch is read if your hungry." Ryoten then walked to his room to change. When went to take a walk but soon a gallery of women would be after him. Man did he hate the gorges of girls after him. Especially the ones who liked to rub his ears. He left the Shrine, ready to jump into a tree. 

Yukiten sat alone, high up so the male wolves couldn't get to her. Kouga laughed at the boys attempts to get her. They were just a little short, and couldn't climb very well. Unlike his little Yukiten. _Where is Ryoten when you need him? _ Then she sighed. God she missed that boy too much. She then got up, jumped over the males and ran for dear life. She went to where she could smell Ryoten's sweet aroma. She then followed it for days, sleeping in a tree when she needed to. She traced the scent to a well. She looked down it. "What the hell?" she murmured. She had a urge to jump into the well. Her eyes glazed over. Her body moved on it's own. She jumped into the well. She felt magic all around her. She fell, and lightly hit the dirt. She climbed up, and peeked out. She saw no grass, only wood and other stuff. "oh kami…" she wasn't home anymore….

After school that day, Ryoten waited in a tree for the hoard of females to pass. Soon they were gone, he ran home which was kind of fast. _I need a shower…_ he thought. He didn't know Yukiten was watching when he got home. As he started walking to the doors she followed behind. With great distance between them. So he couldn't notice her. He went in and to his room to grab a change of clothes. Then got a towel. He went into the bathroom and turned one the water. He stripped and entered. That warm water felt GOOD on his body. His long hair that went to his thighs became wet. He failed to notice a silver, dark blue eyed and crimson eye shadowed girl watching the shower curtain. She waited for him to show himself. She laid on a limb her body stretched out on the it. Her legs were twined on the limb. Her hands were on the sill. She waited intensively. In about thirty minutes she heard the water stop, and blushed when he stepped out. 

He was gorgeous! He was tall, lean, and muscular. She couldn't take her eyes off him. It was strange that him seeing her was accidental while she purposely seeing him. She was starting to push off her sandals on her feet. She was becoming very aroused. He started drying out his hair. One sandal fell off her foot. It then landed on Inuyasha's head. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" He shouted, and Akioinu was near and turned to see someone fall out of the tree and land on his dad. When Inuyasha had yelled she was scared out of her wits, and landed right on him. She picked herself up, got her sandal and ran and back up the tree she went. Going higher than she had ever gone in a tree. Ryoten heard the commotion outside and opened the window. Looked out to see Yukiten climbing the tree, getting out of his father's reach. She saw he was wearing something different. She didn't know what they were called. To him he was wearing a red T-shirt and dark blue jeans. She paused when she looked at him, then resumed her climb. "How did that two-tone bitch go down the well?!" She barked right back at his rude comment. "How the fuck should I know Inu-BAKA!" He growled threateningly. Ryoten jumped out of the window and went up after her. "Yukiten! What is going on?" She sat on the tallest limb and waited for him. "I…" she was hesitant to say she wanted to see him. Especially after she peeked at him through the window. "You, what?" She lowered her head and hid her lustful eyes. "I wanted to see you… the male wolves at home were bothersome." He was shocked. "Male wolves?" He was getting a bit jealous… Other males were after his woman… _What I'm I thinking that… she's not my woman. _He saw her nod. "They've been after me for quite sometime. Chasing me. Me beating the shit out of them, etc. I wanted to get away. I followed your scent to a fell. I fell in and here I am." He was shocked yet again. _How could she pass through the well? _But right now he didn't care. 

"Have no worry's, Yukiten." She smiled at him. "Thank you." He motioned for her to follow him down and inside, and she did just that. "Mom! We have a special guest." Kagome came out to see Yukiten there, but asked no questions. "Please this way…" Yukiten followed Kagome. She took quick looks. _Yeah she's about my size. _"Well for your time here, you'll need some different clothes." Yukiten smiled and nodded. She wanted to learn everything Ryoten and his family had to offer. She took the strange cloths from Kagome. "I'll take a shower now." Kagome wondered where she had learned this. Yukiten quickly left when she entered the room, she closed the window and the shades unlike Ryoten. She know she was missing something but… she didn't know where… A knock at the door came. She opened it to see a kind smile from Akioinu. "You'll need these." She smiled back. "Thank you again, young Akioinu." he nodded and left as she closed the door. She wasn't confused as she turned on the water. She stripped down and steeped in. She knew Ryoten wouldn't be able to peek on her. Ryoten looked up at the window. _ Damn she closed them… _he thought he wanted to see her again. He walked off and waited in the living room. He closed his eyes strangely her naked body was still very vivid in his mind. He know was getting aroused. _Oh god… I need cold water. _He tried to stop thinking about her with out much success. 

Yukiten wrapped the towel around her and looked through to clothes. She picked out a nice white short sleeved shirt. A medium length black skirt, and a lavender scarf to go around her waist. She took her claws and cut a hole big enough for her tail, but kept the cloth just in case. Most of the things she didn't have a clue what it was. But she figured out what they did and how to put them on. She finished getting dressed and walked down the stairs. She saw Ryoten pondering on the couch. _I wonder if his ears are… sensitive. _She quietly sneaked over and manipulated the tips of his ears. She heard him purr softly. She liked the feeling of his soft fur. 

Akioinu walked around the Shrine, taking in it's beauty. At least the tress that were still there. And the ancient tree that his dad was once pinned to. He loved looking at that tree for some reason. He smiled as he thought about the female youkai he had met. Remembering those caramel eyes of hers. 

Ryoten growled and turned. "Don't rub my ears!" he snarled rudely. She made a "hhhmmff" sound. She pouted. "Alright but you don't have to be rude about it." She placed her hands on her hips. Ryoten observed her. _Damn… She's hot! _He liked the white beads in her hair and on her tail with those clothes. "Don't worry about the people here. Their use to youkai's like us." She nodded. "The only thing I'm worried about is males chasing me." Ryoten was taken aback by the comment. "Don't worry, I'll… protect you…" She smiled and nodded. 

Me: Another done… silly Ryoten… forgetting to close the curtains. He got spied on! Hehehe. I hope you guys liked that. ^_^ I told you naughty things were going to happen. 

Ryoten: Hey I want some Ice cream! 

Me: Go to the freezer! Jeez… Thanks to all my reviewers, and readers alike. I love you guys

Ryoten: ::goes to the freezer:: 

Kinmi: Please read and review! Bye bye ::waves::


	6. The walkin, mate, and teaching

I don't need to say my disclaimer. 

Miroku and Sango were kissing. Taryo and Kikumi were out. Sango took off most of Miroku's outer robes and rubbing her hands against his chest. His hand roamed around her body. Especially around her breast. With his free hand started to fumble with her cloths. Something was about ready to happen when well… Taryo walked in on his parents… His eyes immediately shut "Gomen! (sorry)" He let his parents get dressed as he walked out. The seventeen year olds eyes registered shock, as he plopped down on the grass. "What happened, Taryo?" Shippou asked as he little Kinmi climbed into her father's lap. "I caught my parents…" that was all he needed to say. Kikumi patted her bothers shoulder. Sure he was a bit of a pervert but…. He wasn't that bad! He only groped three to four woman since the age of fourteen. 

Shippou thought about his mate, his little girls mom. Even though she was dead. Her long silver hair, and fur. Her sleek tail. Her gorgeous light green eyes. Her pale skin. Her lovely voice. Her sweet and kind personality. He missed her. He missed her so much. But he was happy he had his little Kinmi. "Ginako…" a tear slid down his face.

Ryoten walked down the street with Yukiten. She was amazed with everything around her. Ryoten smiled at her curiosity. He wanted to show her all this. He was happy that she was enjoying it. _Wow look at all this stuff. I want to know everything! Even the things Ryoten does in sc-ho-ol wasn't it called. _She ruminated if she was smart enough to understand it all. "So, what do you do in this sc-ho-ol, you got to?" Ryoten looked at her. He knew she was eager to learn. "I do math… English, science and a bunch of other stuff." She smiled. "Math, English, and science." She had no trouble pronouncing them, but she would have a hell of a time trying to spell them. _I hope she's a fast learner. _He mused. Yukiten wanted to tell her mother all she saw. All she learned while being here. 

During the day, she managed to get away from Ryoten. He was talking to a friend of his, and she didn't want to bother him. While she was looking at everything she could. Some dumb bastard had the nerve to grope her. Ryoten saw as she knocked him down flat. "Shit!" he muttered and ran over. "You okay?" She nodded. "Yeah…" she smiled at him. "Uhhh what are these things?" He laughed and told her, having fun doing so. 

Two hours later Ryoten had Yukiten at the table, doing easy first and second grade math. She just started and he was showing her how. Kagome was watching from a distance. "Kagome, you shouldn't be spying!" Inuyasha whispered. Kagome jumped a bit. "I can't help it. it's so cute." Inuyasha sighed. "Fine, but leave them alone." She nodded and in a sad tone "Alright…" Inuyasha grabbed her and off he went with her. 

Ryoten's grandmother soon came into the room where Ryoten was being a teacher. "She's cute Ryoten." Yukiten concentrated on what she was doing but still blushed. Souta peeked in and teasingly said. "Is she your GIRLfriend, Ryoten?" The 1/3 youkai's was now red in the face. "No! She's just a friend." _For now. _he added silently. But his grandmother and uncle could tell, but left him be. "I'm done." He looked back and saw they were all correct, no mistakes. "Good, now to… Ack!" for he saw that she was now looking at **his **homework, and **his** notes from **his** math class. She set the other stuff aside and did the questions from **his** homework. When he was busy with his grandmother and uncle. She took the liberty to look at the other easy math and had caught onto it quickly. He stared at her in awe. He picked up a calculator, and started putting in what she was doing. At each step to see if she got things right. And she did! He was in shock. "You got everything right. I should take you to school with me." Yukiten smiled, proudly. Eyes shining with pride and affection. He gasped at seeing the affection. _Why is there affection in her eyes? _

"I'm glad." then she pulled him into a hug. He was still in a bit of shock but then wrapped his arms about her. _I wish it could be like this forever… _Ryoten thought. 

Me: Yay! Chappy done! Now we get to see how smart these two are. And how jealous they get of other people more for later. And a REALLY funny part is coming up. Poor Ryoten but I'm not telling you. 

Ryoten: Yeah please don't. It hurts just thinking about it. 

Me: Oh quit being a weenie. Thanks to all my fans, readers, and reviewers! I love all of you

Kikumi: Please read and review. 


	7. It was an Accident

*Insert disclaimer here* 

For weeks Yukiten learned inside Ryoten's home. He promised she would be able to come to his school for one day. She listened to the radio as she waited for him. While she sat she realized that… she really loved him. She wanted to be with him. A song on the radio started playing. She heard it many times before and she loved it. It was _Simple and Clean _by Hikaru Utada. And it went like this.

__

When you walk away. You don't hear me say please Oh baby, don't go. Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go

You're giving me too many things. Lately you're all I need anymore. You smiled at me and said,

Don't get me wrong I love you. But does that mean I have to meet your father? When we are older you'll understand. What I meant when I said "No, I don't think life is quite that simple"

When you walk away. You don't hear me say please Oh baby, don't go Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go

The daily things that keep us all busy all confusing me that's when you came to me and said,

Wish I could prove I love you. But does that mean I have to walk on water?

When we are older you'll understand. It's enough when I say "So, and maybe something are that simple"

When you walk away. You don't hear me say please Oh baby, don't go. 

Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go

Hold me. Whatever lies beyond this morning. Is a little later on Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all. Nothing's like before

When you walk away. You don't hear me say please Oh baby, don't go. Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go

Hold me. Whatever lies beyond this morning. Is a little later on Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all. Nothing's like before

Hold me. Whatever lies beyond this morning Is a little later on Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all. Nothing's like before

She longed to feel Ryoten's lips caressing hers. She wrapped herself in that emotion. She soon heard the door open and close. Then her Ryoten in view. He looked cute in that school uniform he wore. And that he pulled his hair back, in a low ponytail she loved it. The uniform was dark blue, long sleeved and had a high collar, that went to his chin. Dress pants with black dress shoes, would have made her drool if her mouth wasn't shut. But what was UNDER that was the real prize to her. "Well, tomorrow you can come to school with me!" he announced. She jumped into his arms and gave him a squeeze. He only returned it. 

Kouga was going insane. He was worried about his little girl. Shinrami didn't worry all to much, she knew where their daughter went. She pulled Kouga into her arms. "Shh… It's alright love. Yukiten is alright." He looked at her from the corner of his eye. "You saying that does make me worry less. Thank you mate." She smiled at him. "Your welcome…" Kouga turned slightly and kissed his mate. 

During those weeks Yukiten slept in Ryoten's bed. At first she rejected but he insisted that she would sleep there. He would sleep on the floor in his room. She trusted him, enough to let him do so. But she hated to do that but he insisted. She laid on his bed, her head on his pillow. She took in his scent, she loved his scent. She just loved it. It made her calm and dizzy. It was intoxicating. She pushed her nose faced the pillow and pushed her nose into it. She knew Ryoten wasn't' going to be in for awhile. So she snuggled up to the pillow. Since it was getting dark she wore a pale blue pajama top that buttoned up and pants. They were comfy and warm. She flipped over and laid her head down. Her eyes were slightly hazy, from the aroma. She closed her eyes, and took in more. She opened her eyes, when Ryoten walked into the room drying his hair. She giggled. "What pray tell is so damn funny?" He asked as she dried the tips of his hair. "You." he snorted at her. She took in that he only wore male pajama pants with red dragons on them. _Damn _She mused _I wish I could get fucked by him. _She smiled cutely at him. He glared at her. "What's with the smile?" She moved so her head was hanging over the edge of the bed. "Well you look so…" He butted in. "Stupid." She shook her head. "No… handsome but in your words 'hot'." He blushed and mentally kicked himself. 

__

Why do I have to be such an ass… He sighed. She giggled again, he got redder. _She doesn't seem to mind… _Her eyes got wide as his golden ones were hazy with lust and love. He began to imagine his body over hers. Her sweet aroma filling his nostrils, and him breathing it in. Her body trembling under his, and sweating from them making love… He shook his head. He need cold water… now. But his body didn't want to move even thought he was getting really hard. He almost wanted to rub himself, against the doorframe. 

She sat on the bed wondering what he was thinking. She smiled as she lashed out and started tickling him. She tickled his waist first. He laughed, he was thankful that everyone else was out. His parents and brother in the past. His other relatives at a cousins house. He managed to get out of her grasps. "That does it!" He jumped at her and tried to grab her. He missed once, but the second time around. He slammed and pinned her to the wall. He tickled her neck but she didn't laugh. Ht then tickled her armpits and when he got a laugh he tickled her relentlessly. He gave an evil smirk, and tickled another part of her body with his other hand. She squirmed against him. He didn't notice that her leg brushed against him, and she felt his hard ardor. But she was pleased. He tickled her further, and she accidentally kneed him in the groin. All the air in his lungs came out in a whoosh. He gasped in pain. He fell over, tears coming to his eyes. (come on it would hurt!) "Ryoten? Are you alright?" He growled "Of course I'm not, you stupid bitch!" She came closer and held him in her arms. Her mouth near his ear. "I'm sorry… It was an accident." He only growled again. "Oh, quit being such an asshole." She teased. She began to lightly blow on the tip of his ear. He gasp and started purring. She smiled at her sweet torture. She kissed his, he purred more and it was much louder. In a low and husky voice he said "Excuse me." He got up and slightly limped away. She clambered back up on the bed and waited for him. 

When he came back he seemed better. He wasn't carrying that large bulge anymore. And his eyes weren't hazy. He smiled sweetly at her, for once. He closed the door and locked it. She laid as she walked in more. He sat on the bed. She then laid on her back, her arms about her head. He leaned over and shyly kissed her lips. Her eyes closed half way, and laid still. He got on the side of her as she rolled back over. His front was facing her back. He creped an arm around her and started to nip at her neck and ear. She purred lightly and fell asleep. He smiled, pulled the blanket over them. And after messing with her hair and ears he fell asleep. 

Ginume was running when she suddenly smelled Akioinu. She wanted to see him. She ran until she saw him…alone. She smiled as she saw him sitting. She walked over quietly and somewhat surprised him. "Hi Akioinu." He turned after he jumped up a little. "Hi" She smiled more sweetly, she kneeled next to him. He was happy to see her. He lightly blushed, as she got closer. She then sat down. "Where's the rest of your family?" he averted his gaze. "They went to tell Yukiten's parents she's with us." Ginume nodded. Her face was close to his cheek. He turned his back to her and caught her lips with his. He immediately turned away again. She was red, but he was redder. She placed her hand on his cheek and moved his face towards her. He looked into her caramel orbs. She smiled. "Please don't look away." Akioinu gulped. She leaned her lips to his, and glided them onto his. His golden eyes widened. This raven haired dog youkai was kissing… HIM! He was breathing hard, after she ended it. "Why would you kiss a 1/3 youkai?" She wrapped her arms around his right arm. "Because, I like you." She placed her head on his shoulder. Eh then ran her left hand through his long hair. She didn't care that he was 1/3 youkai, she only wanted to be with him. And to get to know him. He nervously glided his hand into her black hair, and nervously kissed her again.. But his time not accidentally. 

Me: Wasn't that cute? Yep it was. ^_^

Inuyasha and Ryoten: Yeah, it was so cute. I feel the need to retch 

Kagome: SIT! *BANG*

Yukiten: ::Hit's Ryoten in the head:: 

Inuyasha and Ryoten: ::laying on the ground cursing::  


Me:: Oh brother! Well thankes to my readers, reviewers, and fans! I love all of you! 

Akioinu: ::shakes head:: Will they ever learn. Well anyway Please read and review!


	8. Day at School

*Insert disclaimer here.* 

"Kouga-kun!" Kagome shouted. Kouga turned to the sound of her voice. "Kagome, Inuyasha." Inuyasha ran up to him, and set his mate down. "Kouga, Shinrami. Yukiten has been with us." Shinrami titled her head. "In your time, Kagome-chan?" She nodded. "I wonder who she got through the well?" Inuyasha shrugged. "We have no idea." Shinrami smiled. "I'm glad you came here and told us." 

"Well she'll be with us for a little while longer. She going to the place where Ryoten learns." Shinrami and Kuga nodded. "Thanks again, we will see you another time." They all nodded at each other. Kagome placed herself back on Inuyasha's back and left. Shinrami smiled at Kouga. 

The next morning Yukiten was up before Ryoten. She waited for him down stairs. She was wrapped up in a blanket. She heard him yawn. "Jeez… your up early." She smiled at him, and saw him shiver. She waived at him to com over which he did. She stood, then unwrapped herself. The blanket was huge. So she wrapped herself and Ryoten in it. She pulled him down on to the couch. The clod he felt melted away with her warmth. He pulled her closer to him, for more of that warmth. He didn't want to let go. He didn't want to let her go, too warm… Yukiten smiled. She let herself be drawn to now warmth that he had. She didn't want to leave it either. But then she suddenly said. "Come now, you have t get dress. As do I." he gave an melancholic sigh. "I guess your right." He then stood to get dressed. "Oh what should I wear?" He looked back at her. "Something nice, and wear a skirt." She nodded. He went up the stairs to put on his uniform, and to tie back his hair. Yukiten waited down stairs until she felt like he was done getting dress, but having a hard time doing his hair. 

And indeed he was having a hard time. He cursed "Dammit!" He heard a soft knock. "May I come in?" He turned "Yes." She opened the door. She walked in and closed the door behind her, and cursed him when he locked it last night. "Having a troublesome time?" He nodded solemnly. "Here let a woman do it." She took her clawed hands and stroked his silver hair. She pulled it back, and took a small hair tie to hold it up as she looked for his normal cloth he put in his hair. She found it in no time. Then started tying it in his hair. He sighed as he felt her fingers in his hair, and on his scalp. "Okay I'm done." He smiled "Thank you." He stood and left the room for her to get dressed. 

He waited for her, as eh did he remembered the kiss they shared last night. It was chaste and shy. Mostly on his part. He licked his dry lips. He ears twitched by the sounds. They were perked up waiting for her footsteps. He did soon hear her. He slowly turned his head. She wore a long sleeved white shirt, and thigh high blue skirt. "Is this okay?" He nodded. She start to braid, a part of her hair. It held with out a hair tie. He smiled "You look really nice." She blushed lightly. "Thank… you." 

Akioinu slept thinking about the kiss Ginume had given him. He was so shocked at first. But then just nervous to kiss her back. He got use to her, doing that. That was because of what she had said to him. She liked him. He awoke his lips lightly warm from the night before. Her lips were sweet and warm. She didn't want to kiss no one else but him. _I'm in heaven.. _He mused. His golden eyes flickered with affection for the female. He couldn't forget those cameral eyes. He smiled possibly he could do what Ryoten was doing with Yukiten. He needed to think about that later as he got up and out of bed, to get ready for school. 

Yukiten was happy to be in this school with the man she loved. She loved being in his math class. His English class was alright. Both of those teachers were a pain in the ass though. A few of his other classes were okay as well. During the day she noticed most of the males were staring at her. She sat right next to Ryoten. Then during work time he whispered to her "Lunch is soon." _Finally_ she thought _I can get food into my stomach. _The bell rang and he stood. "Come, Lunch." She stood up and walked next to him. A group was around the door way, and they got separated. "Ryoten…?" She was starting to panic. She struggled through the crowd. She saw some girl pull _her_ Ryoten away. She jealously pushed through. 

She saw Ryoten standing still, this girl was talking to him. He was going wide eyed when she started leaning upwards. He was too shocked to move. She lightly kissed him and she walked away. _That… Bitch! _She shrieked to herself. She ran over to him. "Are you alright?" He looked down at her, eyes still wide. He was surprised by her eyes that they shown… Jealously. "I'm alright. Let's go." She nodded and clasped her hand in his. He looked down at there joined hands and smiled slightly. 

During the rest of the day Yukiten was mad. How dare anyone kiss her Ryoten! He could very well see that she was pissed. He didn't know why, but he was mad at some of the other guy's looking at his woman. He growled when he saw they did it. By the end of school, he was up in a tree. "What are you doing up there?" She asked as she climbed up towards him. "I wait for the hoard of girls to pass." She sits next to him, and leans her head on his shoulders. "When were you born?" She instantly said. "The first day when animals hibernate." Ryoten knew that was the first day of winter. "My mom said that white stuff fell from the sky when I was born." He smiled "That was snow." She only nodded. 

Me: Good another done. I hope you guys are liking this so far. 

Kikumi: Aurora thanks everyone who reads and reviews her story. 

Me: Yep I do and I love you all!

Kinmi: Yes, yes. Please read and review. Yes please do. 


	9. Gift Shopping

*Insert Disclaimer here*

As Ryoten walked home with Yukiten. He thought about a possible gift for woman he loved. They kept there hands to themselves. Suddenly with out thinking, Ryoten wrapped his arm, around her shoulder. He pulled her close. It was so impulsive he didn't realize that he did it. She looked up, and shyly smiled. He didn't notice her arm went about his waist. He was still thinking of what he could get her for her birthday. For that is when he wanted to tell her he loved her…. Hopefully. It was coming in about two months. He knew he could get something because unknown to his family he did have a part-time job. So he could get something really nice. 

"Ryoten?" He was knocked from his thoughts. "Yes?" he finally realized that he was holding her close. So close that her could fell the bra under her shirt. "What would you do…. If you found a girl peeking on you?" He found that to be a really strange question from her. "Why?" "No reason…" She trailed with her face becoming very red. He began to wonder. What was she doing before he looked out the window?! But whatever she did he wouldn't care all to much. He leaned and lightly kissed her hot cheek. He managed to suppress his arousal, as she got closer. He smiled, _It's to bad I cant' admit I love her… I can't tell him I love him, yet. _

"You have to go!?" Yukiten nodded, even thought she hated the thought of those damn male wolves. And leaving Ryoten again. "I'm sorry…" He only smiled. "Don't worry. I'll come to visit you. Near your birthday." She smiled. "Since it's kinda close, I will welcome you with open arms." He hugged her as silent tears, came to his eyes. ""Good bye." He whispered. "Bye.." He could tell she didn't want to go. She was dressed as she normally would when she was home. She turned and jumped into the well and went home. 

She climbed out, and changed into a wolf, and ran home. When she did get home she was happy that the males were asleep. She went to where her parents slept. She placed her back on the wall and slid down. She sat, tears sliding down her face. "My child what is wrong?" Yukiten gasped at her mother's voice. "Mother…" Shinrami, gracefully walked up, and sat next to her daughter. "I love him, mother…" Shinrami smiled. "Than the son of Inuyasha will be here for your day of birth." Yukiten smiled and nodded. "Now then, tell me everything." and Yukiten did just that. 

Later Ryoten looked around looking for something. He didn't know what he was looking for. He thought about asking one of his friends that was a girl…. But didn't know how to ask for help for his dilemma. As he looked around, a girl he knew from school who was one of his friends saw him. "Hey Ryoten! What's the matter?" He blushed. "I was uhh…" He trailed and stuttered. She smiled. She smiled she had never seen him like this. The black haired and black eyed female quirked an eye brow. "Does it have to do with that wolf looking girl that was two days ago at school?" He blushed more and nodded. "Her…birthday is coming up." She nodded. "And you want help looking for a gift." Was he THAT easy to read? "Yes, Yumi. I do want help…" "Finally! Asking for some help for once!" he said nothing back. "I think a necklace would be nice on her." he shyly nodded, immediately when those words came from her mouth. She took him around to every jewelry store she knew of, at least in the price range he spoke of. 

Ginume waited by the well for Akioinu. And she didn't have to wait long. "Hi" He spoke. She kissed him when his head popped out, after he spoke. He had gotten use to her kissing him. "May I get out know?" she nodded and backed away as he climbed out. "How have you been?" 

"I've been fine, Akioinu." He smiled. He really liked her, and she felt the same. They walked and talked for hours, and when it was time for him to go home, he first pushed her down the well to see if she could pass through it. To his liking she was able to; then he jumped in. 

Ryoten passed the well building, when he heard yelling. _What the hell? _He opened the doors to see his little brother on top of Ginume, pinning her down. "You bastard!" She hollered, he only smiled. Ryoten leaned on the doorframe. He shockingly watched as his little brother kissed her. "Well, well, well… My shy little brother has a girlfriend." Akioinu and Ginume looked up at him. "So, what if I like her. At least I can admit to it." Ryoten growled and averted his eyes. _Damn that pride of his!_ Akioinu thought. For one of the first times in his life he was getting pissed. "Dammit, Ryoten! Why don't you just tell Yukiten you love her!" Ryoten nearly dropped his gift for his Yukiten, for this was the first time he saw mellow Akioinu mad. "Come here and let me show you something." Ryoten turned on his heels and walked towards the house. The two followed him. When they sat down at the table. "This is something I…" He paused and took the box, and placed it on the table. "I got for her. Her birthday is coming." He opened the box and uncovered the treasure. There was a golden chain next to a gorgeous pendant. It was gold it could unlatch so it could be placed on a chain. There were six moon stones, that had a silvery sheen to them. They were clumped together. A twist of gold came between the first three gems. Two diamonds connected the first to the second and second to the third. The third gold strand looked like a golden feather. Akioinu's eyes went wide. "Damn! Ryoten how much did you pay?!" He snorted "None of your business." Akioinu smiled, he knew he spent a lot. "Fine, I won't push you. Come Ginume. Oh I think she'll love it." Ryoten smiled. "Thank you, little brother." Akioinu gave him a thumbs up. Ryoten covered it back up. "But it needs something more…" Then he thought of it. "I could braid some of my hair around the chain." He would take his fallen hair and braid it on the chain. He grabbed the box and hurried to his room. He set it down on top of his dresser. He flopped down on his bed, and fell asleep after a few minutes of laying there. 

Yay another one done. And sorry it took me so long! Gomen! Oh and Sakura lemons well be coming soon. R/Y hehehe. ^_^ thank you all, I love everyone of my readers, reviewers, and fans! Bai and don't forget to read and review. Thankes bai!

~Aurora


	10. Meetings at night

*Insert disclaimer here* 

Kikumi heard the commotion near the well. She thought it was Akioinu, by the sound of the voice. All she knew was he was with another person, and that is all she wanted to know. She then saw a human-like male walking around, with blood dripping down his arm. "Oh my god!" She ran over, as he fainted. "Poor thing…" She picked him up and walked him over to a building, where she lived with the rest of her family. She laid him down, and took care of his arm. As she was about to brace it, his eyes snapped open. 

They were an odd color, in fact his are was also odd. He had icy blue eyes, and light blondish hair. "What the hell are you doing?" She said nothing and continued to stare. "You're a stupid bitch." He tried to sit up, but Kikumi pushed him back down. "You're hurt. And I don't care if your part youkai." He didn't know what else to do but to obey. She sat back and left his arm alone. They sat there in silence. The boy was about fifteen to sixteen years of age. She observed that he had strangely short blondish-white hair, almost completely white. He had pale skin which was almost white. He wore a rumpled black haori (top I think) and hakama (bottom). She barely noticed that he had fox like ears, that were orange, with black tips. Other than his noticeable youkai features he looked rather human. "I'm sorry.." She only smiled "Its alright." His icy blue eyes, turned kind. "I'm Isamura." Her violet eyes focused on him. "I'm Kikumi." He smiled, and relaxed. He got so relaxed that he fell right to sleep. "Good night Isamura." For the rest of the night she gazed at the part youkai ever so carefully and watchfully. 

Taryo laid alone under the stars, his parents were god knows where. He wanted to be away from his sister. He just laid there, looking up at the stars. Then a woman, that was his age walked up to him. "Hello, do you mind?" He looked over at her and found her enchanting. "No, I do not mind. Please have a seat, or lay down." She sat down, at first being really close to him. He tried no to be a lecher like his father. He pretty much succeeded. "What is your name?" He took her features in. Her long black hair was pulled back into a low ponytail it went to her knees. Her violet eyes took him in too. She wore miko like cloths, but different colors. The top was white like normal but the bottom was yellow. _Strange… _He thought. "My name is Yoko. Yours?" He averted his gaze, away so he couldn't do anything. "Taryo." She smiled and laid back on the grass. He glanced back, and smiled as well. He had a nice night with a pretty girl, beside him. 

Sorry this was so short! Gomen! But I wanted to stop here. I do have pictures of Yoko and Isamura. ^_^ there nice pic's too. And no I haven't finished the one of the pendant that Ryoten is giving to Yukiten. But thanks to all my fans, readers and reviewers! I love you all!! Bai

~Aurora


	11. Old Friends

*insert disclaimer here.* 

Ryoten anxiously waited for December. Yukiten's present lay dormant on the nightstand near his bed. He was listening to his favorite songs, first was Thriller. He stopped working to listen. 

__

It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark  
Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart  
You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it  
You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes,  
You're paralyzed   
  
'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike  
You know it's thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight  
  
You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run  
You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun  
You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination  
But all the while you hear the creature creepin' up behind  
You're out of time  
  
'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes  
You know it's thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside of killer, thriller tonight  
  
Night creatures call  
And the dead start to walk in their masquerade  
There's no escapin' the jaws of the alien this time  
(They're open wide)  
This is the end of your life  
  
They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side  
They will possess you unless you change the number on your dial  
Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together  
All thru the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen,  
I'll make you see 

Ryoten tapped his fingers on his desk as he silently sang along. _  
  
That this is thriller, thriller night  
'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would dare to try  
Girl, this is thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a killer, diller, chiller  
Thriller here tonight  
  
Darkness falls across the land  
The midnight hour is close at hand  
Creatures crawl in search of blood  
To terrorize y'awl's neighbourhood  
And whosoever shall be found  
Without the soul for getting down  
Must stand and face the hounds of hell  
And rot inside a corpse's shell  
The foulest stench is in the air  
The funk of forty thousand years  
And grizzy ghouls from every tomb  
Are closing in to seal your doom  
And though you fight to stay alive  
Your body starts to shiver  
For no mere mortal can resist  
The evil of the thriller_

He picked up his pencil and started working again. Then he began to chew on the eraser. He wished that Yukiten was there with him. For she seemed to understand his math better than him! He sighed as Smooth Criminal came on, he couldn't work with this song on and yet again set his pencil down. 

As He Came Into The Window  
It Was The Sound Of A Crescendo  
He Came Into Her Apartment  
He Left The Bloodstains On  
The Carpet  
She Ran Underneath The Table  
He Could See She Was Unable  
So She Ran Into The Bedroom  
She Was Struck Down, It Was  
Her Doom

Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok, Annie  
Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok, Annie  
Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok, Annie  
Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok, Are You Ok, Annie

(Annie Are You Ok)  
(Will You Tell Us That You're Ok)  
(There's A Sign In The  
Window)  
(That He Struck You-A  
Crescendo Annie)  
(He Came Into Your  
Apartment)  
(He Left The Bloodstains On  
The Carpet)  
(Then You Ran Into The  
Bedroom)  
(You Were Struck Down)  
(It Was Your Doom)

Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok Annie  
Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok Annie  
Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok Annie  
You've Been Hit By  
You've Been Hit By-  
A Smooth Criminal

So They Came Into The  
Outway  
It Was Sunday-What A Black  
Day  
Mouth To Mouth Resus-  
Citation  
Sounding Heartbeats-  
Intimidations

Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok Annie  
Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok Annie  
Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok Annie  
Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok Annie

(Annie Are You Ok)  
(Will You Tell Us That You're  
Ok)  
(There's A Sign In The  
Window)  
(That He Struck You-A  
Crescendo Annie)  
(He Came Into Your  
Apartment)  
(He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet)  
(Then You Ran Into The  
Bedroom)  
(You Were Struck Down)  
(It Was Your Doom)

(Annie Are You Ok)  
(So, Annie Are You Ok)  
(Are You Ok Annie)  
(You've Been Hit By)  
(You've Been Struck By-  
A Smooth Criminal)

Okay, I Want Everybody To  
Clear The Area Right Now!

Aaow!  
(Annie Are You Ok)  
I Don't Know!  
(Will You Tell Us, That You're Ok)  
I Don't Know!  
(There's A Sign In The Window)  
I Don't Know!  
(That He Struck You-A Crescendo Annie)  
I Don't Know!  
(He Came Into Your Apartment)  
I Don't Know!  
(Left Bloodstains On The Carpet)  
I Don't Know Why Baby!  
(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)  
I Don't Know!  
(You Were Struck Down)  
(It Was Your Doom-Annie!)  
(Annie Are You Ok)  
Dad Gone It-Baby!  
(Will You Tell Us, That You're Ok)  
Dad Gone It-Baby!  
(There's A Sign In The Window)  
Dad Gone It-Baby!  
(That He Struck You-A Crescendo Annie)  
Hoo! Hoo!  
(He Came Into Your Apartment)  
Dad Gone It!  
(Left Bloodstains On The Carpet)  
Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!  
(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)  
Dad Gone It!  
(You Were Struck Down)  
(It Was Your Doom-Annie!)  
Aaow!!!

He laid his head on his desk. He could barely do his homework with her on his mind. He then began to pound his head into the desk. It was about three weeks before he could see her. It was driving him insane. "God help me.." he uttered. "I can't do anything with out thinking of her." He wanted to slam his head into the desk but he couldn't because he would break it. "I need some sleep…" He yawned. He climbed on his bed, when he got to it. 

Yukiten sat high somewhere to avoid, the opposite sex of the wolves. "Soon, Ryoten will be here." She sighed happily. Her mother was happy for her. She was glad. Everything in her life was perfect. Of course she didn't know how, her father was going to react. But she didn't care. She was happy. Hopefully Ryoten felt the same way. She still felt his lips from awhile ago. She blushed as she remembered the shyness in it. He was nearly scared to death to kiss her. She staid awake for most of the night, she wasn't sleepy. She also wanted to watch for those males, that tried to get up to her. 

When Isamura woke up he saw Kikumi asleep. _She must have watched me the whole night… _A smile curved his lips. His fox ears twitched apparently she barely noticed them last night. His ears turned to the door, he heard footsteps. He was too tired to move. He laid there as the door opened. He saw two males and one female, but he thought there was more. He pretended to be asleep. He heard someone gasp. He then smelled a familiar scent, one of the sweet mountain air, only one person had that smell. "Isamura!" She shrieked. He opened his eyes, as he felt nipping at his left ear. He saw a kit like him except much younger. "Yoko… It has been awhile." The young miko nodded. "You know him?" Taryo asked. "Yes, he's an old friend." Shippou came in and picked Kinmi from her position at Isamura's ear. "I'm sorry about that." The part fox shook his head. "It's alright. She's young." Shippou saw his ears. "Fox, huh?" The fifteen year old nodded. "How do you know him?" She smiled. "He's a childhood friend." Taryo nodded, then looked over. "Oh, I see that my baby sister looked after you." Isamura was surprised. "Kikumi is your baby sister…?" 

"Yes, I am Taryo, this is our mother Sango. Father Miroku. And this is Shippou and his daughter Kinmi." Isamura winced, his arm was still as sore as hell, but it was better than last night. "Yoko why are you here?" She smiled at her friend. "Waiting for the miko who holds the Shikon no Tama." "She is a friend of ours." All eyes turned to Kikumi, who sat there calmly. "Really?" Yoko asked. They all nodded. "Yes, she should be here with in a few weeks." The miko only nodded. "Till then me and Isamura will be here." They all smiled. Even Isamura who wanted to get to know Kikumi..


	12. The Night of December 21

*insert disclaimer here*

By the time it was close to December 22 came along. Everyone know Ryoten was edgy. Akioinu more so than his parents, grandmother, and uncle. He knew that Ryoten loved the female wolf. Of course it was unlike Ryoten to be antsy. Soon the day did come, the night before her birthday. Ryoten got on his past clothes, which he ore there. He gingerly took, the package in his clawed grasp. His family was in the living room, he walked in and said. "I see you, later. Possibly in a day or two…" He then proceed to the well house. He clambered on the edge of the well, and jumped in. His hands reached and grasped the edge and pulled himself up. He smelled the air, her sweet aroma was close. He sat on the well, and sighed. Then bad thoughts entered his mind. _What if she doesn't like it… what if…_Fear entered his mind and soul. He soon felt soft hands, touch his shoulder. Fear filled his eyes, as he turned to see Yukiten. "Hi." She lovingly whispered. She sat next to him, she know he was afraid of something, but said nothing of it. 

She saw the box in his hands. "Is that for me?" He glanced over and nodded, fear still ran in his mind. She sweetly took the box, and sat on the grass, while she opened it. Beyond the tissue paper, she saw it. Her eyes glittered. Ryoten faced her, and was relieved. He helped her fasten it around her neck. "Beautiful.. I love it!" He smiled, he couldn't wait anymore. His hands grasped her shoulders, and kissed her. Shock shown in her eyes and face, Ryoten was barely this forward. He then pulled away and slipped his arms around her waist, as his head drooped and went face first into her chest. Her hands and arms were raised in surprise. Eyes still wide. "Ryoten…?" He raised his head from her chest, her expression changed from shock to blankness. When he was high enough she leaned up and kissed him. Both their eyelids were closed, hers weren't as relaxed as his. Soon his tongue licked her lips for entry. She granted that, and soon they were in a tongue frenzy. By that time their eyes opened, both saw love in each others eyes. 

Ryoten couldn't take it anymore. He had to have her for his own. He stopped kissing her. "Yukiten…" He hoarsely whispered. "Yes?" she purred. During the kiss he was beginning to get aroused, and getting hard, even harder when she purred. "I lo…v" He choked and finished low." I love you… I need you so badly." He blurted the last part. He was expecting a slap but it never came. She had a smile on her face. "I love you, too." Wit those words, he pushed her down and kissed her. His hands pulled at the neck of her kimono, he had to ask this. "What exactly were you doing before I saw you climbing the tree?" She blushed a deep red. "I… uhh…" She faltered. "What?" He asked as he started pulling the top down. "I peeked on you…. Seeing you.. Nude…" His face flushed… she seemed so innocent. He marveled at the sight of her. He looked sweet, he then whispered in her ear. "It's alright I'm not mad." 

*WARNING! FOR ANYONE NOT OVER THE AGE OF 13 OR PEOPLE WHO DON'T LIKE LEMONS DON'T READ THIS PART!!! WAIT FOR ANOTHER NOTICE LIKE THIS ONE.*

He pulled it down further and then cleanly pulled it off and flung it off to the side. Both were shy and nervous. He kissed her neck, wanting to rake his fangs across it, marking her. But he couldn't she wasn't HIS yet. He felt her hands at his neck, pulling at his collar. The outer part was pulled off, leaving the inner blue on, but soon it was getting pulled off. He felt her hands, touch his chest. He purred slightly. Soon he felt one of her hands touch his hard ardor. From under his pants. He gasped. _Oh god, she's driving me nuts! _He felt like he was going to explode. She tugged down, his last article of clothing. She then gave an "eep". He was HUGE. But she only smiled and kissed him, as she stroked him. He moaned, he wanted and needed her NOW. "Yukiten.. Can I take you?" She saw that need in his eyes. She wanted to be taken. "Yes.." A happy sheen covered his eyes. "But maybe we should move.." he nodded. He took her in his arms and their clothes. 

He moved to the ancient tree, where his father was once pinned, and where he first met his mother. He tossed the clothing near the base and laid her down. He moved himself on top of her. "Are you sure..?" She nodded. She waited for him, in her. She gasped when she felt him, and moaned. He slowly entered, until he felt a barrier. He didn't know how his, or her parents were going to react about this… But he didn't care. "This might hurt a little…" He whispered as he gently penetrated the barrier. She slightly cringed, but paid no mind to it. "I'm alright." She whispered. Ryoten nodded lightly. He got his rhythm quickly. He loved having her under him. _This is what I imagined.. _He mused. They kept quiet so no one could hear them. He realized why she kept her distance before… he smiled. Her hands, clutched around his neck. They had now idea how long they had laid there. She did soon know that he was to climax, he know it as well. He knelt his head down to her neck, and gently at first grazed his fangs across. He still went in and out. Grazed his fangs harder each time on her neck. His fangs, mad an elegant cross, which he didn't notice. After he finished marking her, he finally climaxed. They both moaned as quietly as they could. He was too tired to do anything else, but roll off and sleep. 

*OKAY YOU CAN READ AGAIN NOW BUT THERE ISN'T MUCH* 

She smiled, at her sleeping love. "Sleep well, Ryoten-chan.." She got up tiredly, and dressed herself and then Ryoten. She laid next to him and snuggled and drifted into imageless dreams.


	13. The Day After

GOMEN mina-san. That I have not updated this fic in a LONG time, I had writers block and have been meaning to update sooner, but I forgot or never got around to it so please forgive me ^.^'. So on with the story. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ryoten was the first to wake the next morning and he smiled when he saw Yukiten still sleeping next to him. He ran his clawed finger through her hair. "Aishiteru, Yukiten." He whispered in her ear. His hand then rested on the necklace he gave her. When he did so her eyes opened. "Ohayo.. Ryoten. (Good Morning.. Ryoten)." Ryoten looked up at her and his smile widen. "Ohayo." She smiled. She then started to sit up. "I suppose, we should be going back to the home of the Wolf tribe." Ryoten nodded nervously. "Alright…" The two lovers walked hand in hand, to were her parents waited. 

Isamura and Kikumi were walking together, in the forest. "So you know many?" He asked and she nodded. "Yes, Kagome, and Inuyasha and there children." Isamura turned questioningly towards her. "Inuyasha…? Isn't he the son of the Lord of the Western lands? Half brother to Sesshomaru?" Kikumi smiled and nodded. "You are quite right. That Inuyasha. He has two sons. Ryoten and Akioinu. I think today or tomorrow they should be here." Isamura nodded. "I see…." Kikumi smiled. "I glad because they are coming and I will get to know you better." She then walked off leaving a slightly stunned Isamura trailing behind. 

Kouga paced back and forth in front of the wolf tribe caves, with Shinrami watching him. "Kouga don't worry about her she can take care herself." Kouga looked over, looked away and kept on pacing. Soon Yukiten was walking up with Ryoten following. Kouga looked over at the two. _Why is the mutts kid here? _Kouga then noticed that the male wolf were not chasing after her as they normally did. He then smelled Ryoten's scent all over his daughter. "YOU DAMNED MUTT!" He howled and almost started to charge. Shinrami was the one who held him back. "Kouga… Leave them be she is an adult and very capable of choosing her own mate." She whispered as he became less violent. She then let him go. "Please the both of you, come in." Ryoten was nervous around Kouga, but Yukiten grabbed a hold of his hand and pulled him in the cave with Kouga glaring daggers from behind. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I'm ssssooooo sorry this was so short ^.^' but this is the best I could do at the moment I'll try and update this story ASAP. Ja na


	14. Love forever blossoms Last Chapter

insert disclaimer here I finally decided to finish this story so this shall be the last chapter. Many people have liked this story and I don't want to disappoint them. And I needed to finish this story.

Akioinu was laying down on the couch then sat up. _I wonder how it went? _He thought. He didn't think it went go bad. _He could have done it… _Akioinu redden at the thought.. But snickered as well. But he did wonder what happened. "I wonder if we should visit?" He asked himself, but he only laid back down. Spindling his dark hair around his finger, while thinking.

Ryoten and Yukiten were sitting next to each other, Kouga still glaring daggers. And extremely pissed off. "Dad please don't be mad." Her father sighed.

"I'm sorry for my actions. I did not mean to get so anger. It's just th-"

"We understand Kouga. But she and I wanted to do what we did. And I have no regrets." A smile graced the ¼ dog demon's face. The wolf blinked but soon smiled. _I guess it won't be so bad being related to mutt face. His son is nice enough._

"Well you better treat her right or I'll hunt you down and rip you to shreds." The son of Inuyasha could only nod. I knew that Kouga would make good on his clam if he ever heard Yukiten was being miss treated. Shinrami sighed in relief at, thanking who ever for this since a mauling was averted. _We better be leaving soon so I can tell Inuyasha and Kagome what happened. _She thought.

"So you're the one who hold the Shikon no Tama. It is nice to meet you Ms. Kagome." The wife of Inuyasha smiled.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Yoko. And your friend Isamura." The younger woman giggled in delight. Inuyasha sighed he wondered where his eldest was. Not to say he was worried or anything just wondering. Yoko leaned over to Taryo and kissed his cheek, which made him flush.

"Thank you for making my stay pleasurable till I met Kagome." He nervously chuckled.

"Not a problem, I enjoyed my time with you."

Isamura sat slightly away. There had been something bugging him the past few days.

"Shippou?"

"Yes?" The half fox demon nervously fumbled.

"I was wondering what happened to your wife?" Shippou took a seat in front of the other, and took a deep breath.

"The whole time I knew her.. She was usually not well. We never figured out what was ailing her. But she died quietly in her sleep, and naturally." The young fox blinked, lowering his head and taking a sneak peek at Kikumi who was playing with little Kinmi.

He took a breath. "don't you ever miss her?"

"Oh course I do. But she wouldn't want me to be sad forever. I know she's happy where ever her soul went." Shippou had seen the glace he took at the Miroku and Sango's daughter. "You like her don't you?" Isamuru blinked and his cheeks turned a vibrate red. But he nodded none the less, he had gotten very close to her he could help but like her. He older fox grinned. "Well you better take your chances now. Because if you don't you'll regret it later." The younger thought about it for a short while and nodded.

"You're right. If she doesn't like me like that.. I can settle being friends with her." Shippou smiled.

"Well do it now. She free." Isamura quietly stood up and walked over to her. He whispered in her ear. Asking if they could talk privately. She of course was surprised by the request but nodded and took him out to the well, since she knew there would be peace and quiet. _Well there's a couple in the making.. And speaking of couples.. _Shippou's eyes focused on the other two who were teasing each other. _They don't need help.. Looks like they already admitted something._

"Where's Akioinu Kagome.. I haven't seen him since you got here." Kagome chuckled.

"Oh right after we got out of the well he went to find Ginume." Miroku started to laugh.

"Looks like he's in love and has it bad." Sango nodded in her agreement. "Ah young love. So adventurous." At this Kagome just had to laugh at how overly dramatic Miroku was being. But she had to admit he was right.

"Ryoten, Yukiten and her parents are coming." Inuyasha spoke roughly. And after he said that; the four did appear. And to there confusion Yukiten and Ryoten were holding hands. Quickly the priestess smiled. _I should have known that Ryoten had his eye on her. _Inuyasha though bonked his son on the head once he was close enough.

"What the hell were you doing last night?" Both lovers blushed, hoping that the adult would catch on. "What the hell is w-" he paused and sniffed her, he then realized what had happened. "Oh.. Well congratulations you two."

"Your not mad, Dad?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"How could I be mad. But don't do it again till your married to her alright?" Both of them nodded vigorously. Ryoten's father had taken the news better than Yukiten's which they were grateful for.

Kagome how ever was confused not understand. "Inuyasha wha-" He pulled his wife close and whispered it in her ear. She blushed but smiled. The dream youkai took a deep breath. She was glad that Kagome and Inuyasha were really understanding. Soon after that the Kikumi came running out.

"Akioinu was making out with Ginume!"

"So what's new? I caught him earlier doing that." Then Akioinu with Isamura and Ginume came behind her.

"Hey I wasn't the only one making out." The girl flushed and beat her fist into the ¼ demon's head. He grasped his head and closed his eyes. _For a human she hits hard. _ The fox demon took her hand and cooed her, and she absolutely melted. Kouga shook his head, while his lover smiled. _Well at least everyone his happy for our children. And as mother once said is true. Love will forever blossom in the hearts of children. Even if you didn't like the choice of partners at first. _The red headed woman looked to sky and smiled as she saw her mothers face in the clouds. With a smile watching over them, as the children romped around having fun.

Okay sorry that the ending is kinda short but I had to tie the loose ends and have the couples together in one chapter. I think it worked out fine. And I repeat this is the last chapter for his story. I thank all my readers. I hope god or who ever you worship (no insult intended) blesses you all.

Aurora


End file.
